Zelfipedia, the Zelfs Wiki
cover.png|Love your Zelf!|linktext=Zelfipedia is where you can find out about the Zelfs NewCharactersSlide.png|Meet the new characters!|link=Category:Zelfs|linktext=There's a ton of new Zelfs to love... Zelfisode-LoveIsInTheHair.png|Check out the Zelfisodes|link=Web series|linktext=Zelfs are having rad adventures. Watch us already! Love your zelf! Meet the hair-raising creatures that magically appear under the twilight sky, in their own garden Zardenia! The Zelfs are a toy line made by Moose Enterprises. There's tons of Zelfs to collect - can you get them all? Zelfipedia aims to be a detailed and concise website that can be a one-stop resource for everything that comes from The Zelfs franchise. Catch up with the line at Zelfipedia! This wiki is not associate with Moose Enterprises or any companies connected to the Zelfs franchise. This is a fan-driven wiki. Series 1 Series 2 Ultra Rare Check out a range of awesome Zelf merchandise: Large ● Medium ● Lil' Zelfs ● Playsets 2013 ● 2014 ● 2015 ● 2016 Collectors Leaflets *This wiki is NOT a fandom wiki. Do not post your own creations on pages. *Keep bad comments to yourself, and be nice to others. *Try to keep your language suitable for all ages. This is a toy line aimed for kids, and they will likely look at the wiki. Mermalade She's always trollin' in the deep….of the water wave fountain. Her fave way to make waves? Surfing on a banana leaf! When in doubt, paddle ya Zelf out! Check out her fab profile here! Buttershy This flower power flutter is a lil' shy. But her sweet, happy go-lucky energy keeps her fluttering around the garden, keeping the flowers growing year round! Check out her fab profile here! Spellinda Zardenia's perky lil' matchmaker is always whippin up potions in the birdbath . Broomzoomin through the garden, she'll put a love spell on your heart. Check out her fab profile here! Vampula This vampin' pink-winger has a big time ego and boasts fantastical hygiene. She gets her beauty sleep all day, then spends her nights primping in the moon reflection of the watering can. Check out her fab profile here! Angelala This peacemaker loves to hang all over the garden. Spreading kindness galore she's usually chasing Lil' D outta the gazebo. Check out her fab profile here! Lil’ D Lil'D loves stirrin' up midnight madness in Zardenia. He's got his own rock garden band, the Fireflies...and secretly crushin on Angel. Check out his fab profile here! Pega Sue This rainbow-toned mane with a genius brain is always perched atop shady shed. She ponies up an answer for every question. Check out her fab profile here! Lunanne When you're lucky enough to catch Lunanne around. her beauty shines moonbeams on cool stuff to be found. Check out her fab profile here! Garny This raven-locked shadow chaser is quicker than you think. She's big-time trouble in the night and gone before you blink! Check out her fab profile here! Elfa This playful prankster is always skippin her garden chores. Instead of pulling weeds, she 's focused on misdeeds! Check out her fab profile here! Flamy This lil' hothead protects Zardenia with fiery breath. Careful! She has a short fuse and tends to scorch first...ask questions later. Check out her fab profile here! Howlette This fast runner has a good sense of smell and howls at the twilight moon. With hair2 spare, she's all about hair-sheddin to warm the flowers during the winter frost. Check out her fab profile here! Tressa This gossipy hairdresser just can't shut her trap. She has the gift of gab - and nab (if you're a fly) Check out her fab profile here! Miss Clover This ultra rare clover Zelf is extremely shy and sweet. Not much known because she's so rare. Check out her fab profile here! Birchy This deep-rooted Zelf on the range is unbeleafable when it comes to helping others. He loves to branch out and share his tree pee with others. Tends to get a lil’ sappy during the holidays. Check out his fab profile here! Catsby This mysterious Zelf thinks outside the litterbox and is always on the prowl. Just when you think he’s sleeping, he’s really half-awake! His pawsome mystery power is the Zelfs’ meow. Furreal! Check out his fab profile here! Dandy-Lion A lion Zelf with wings? Oh, my! It's a jungle in the twilight sky as this winged ruler soars and roars over Zardenia. This courageous, most beautiful creature of the wild always has something to roar about. And we ain't Lion! Check out his fab profile here! Dorothy-Doe Oh, deer! This funny fawn white-tailer is totally zelfless. She's always caring for Zelfs in her cozy deer lodge and leaves her heart shaped-deer tracks all over Zardenia. Check out her fab profile here! Flitter This speedy four-winger flies all over Zardenia and leaps fabitats in a single bound. Zardenia's zaniest Zelf always has his head in the clouds! Check out his fab profile here! Jewely Jewely is an ultra-rare Diamond Zelf of exceptional power...A sight to behold! She is the most rare, precious Zelf in all of Zardenia...A true natural Zelf wonder! A special sliver of the first shooting star ever, she gives you the power to sparkle! So make your world brighter and shine yourzelf like a gem! Check out her fab profile here! Kitsu This cleverly crafty beauty is mischievously wisest of all Zardenia. Her key to wisdom…finding your inner Zelf! Check out her fab profile here! Lady B Ladybuggin’ picnic grubbin’! This primpin’ polka-dotter is always stylin’ red. She’s all about picnic partyin’ in her fashion flowerbed. Check out her fab profile here! Lochlan This secret Scottish swimmer spends his splashworthy time in Zardenia’s rock pool. This secret Zelf is the keeper of Zardenia’s most treasured secrets…rarely seen or heard. Check out his fab profile here! Owlmanda This owl-trageous Zelf is a total hoot! She's OWL about laughter. Her fave snack? Micecream. LOL! Check out her fab profile here! Ribbita When this lil' leaper finds herzelf in the water, she is never unhoppy. Her fave snack? Cheese and croakers! Check out her fab profile here! Snap Jack This nose-nippin' trickster tickles toes with his winter ways. Zardenia's artsy Zelf's most fave way to chill? Designing snowflake patterns and frosting flowers with ice ribbons. Check out his fab profile here! Teeny Genie All day she's locked up bottle tight, but this lamp lover comes alive at twilight. So set this magical Genie free and make a wish… Better yet, make three! Check out her fab profile here! Webina This web designer is all about getting stuff spun! She weaves funky silk-colored thread in her spider web until the night is done. Check out her fab profile here! Beetrice There’s always a beehive of activity around this sweet busy bee. The other zelfs always make a bumblin' beeline for her honey candies. If you ask the secret to herdelicious treats, she sweetly smiles and says… None of your beeswax, honey! Check out her fab profile here! Snowphie A rarity amongst Zardenia with mighty stripes of white, his magnificence stays in the shadows of night. Check out his fab profile here! *Have you seen the latest zelfisode, Love is in the Hair? *Check our toy guide to keep up with the latest releases. *The final wave of Zelfs have been released. Which Zelf best matches your personality? Angelala - kind and calm Buttershy - shy and positive Lil' D - rebellious and rocking Mermalade - mellow and adventurous Spellinda - perky and lovestruck Vampula - fashionable and glamorous Love your Zelf! ---- Category:Browse